The Greystark Return
by Steffplays Norsk and English
Summary: The Boltons rules the North. In mist of all this, Warryn Greystark have reathed White Harbor. His goal: The North!
1. Prologue

I do not own or have any properties in the TV series or the novels "a song of ice and fire". I am just one guy!

Here is the characters:

 **Warryn "The Scarred Wolf" Greystark** – A young man of 32 years old (around the year 300 AC) Was scarred in fight against pirates.

 **Wyman Manderly** – The old lord of White Harbor. 61 years old (around the year 300 AC)

 **Aswyld "The Squire"** \- Warryns "squire". Acually is'nt Warryn a knight, but he acts like one. Aswyld are 15 years old (around the year of 300 AC)

 **Erwyn "The Forgotten Wolf" Greystark** – Warryns 29 years old (around the year of 300 AC) brother. He is in Essos one place. Warryn thinks he is dead.

 **Wylla Manderly** – Warryns going to be betrothed. Granddauther to Wyman Manderly. 16 years old (around the year of 300 AC)

 **Berriha** – Erwyns dothraki lover. 25 years old (around the year of 300 AC)

 **Harrias "The Red"** \- A red priest of R'hllor who has arrived White Harbor. 23 years old (around the year of 300 AC)

 **Thorren "the Sandsnow" Greystark** – Bastard son of Erwyn and Berriha. A young lad of 8 years old (around the year of 300 AC) Already a great rider.

 **Thorren "the Old" Greystark** – Father to Warryn and Erwyn. Lives in Braavos as an merchant. 56 years old (around the year of 300 AC)

 **Darid** \- A Braavosi captain, loyal to house Greystark. 78 years old (around the year of 300 AC)

 **Prologue**

Warryn Greystark

"I must go." Warryn said. "Our future is in Westeros!" The old man held up his hand and shouted to him:

"No! You should go an find your brother instead!" The old man was Thorren, called the old. Warryn looked down into the floor. He continued:

"Westeros is our home, father. The Wolf's Den is our home. Do you understand! And that's not all! My brother is dead!" His father gaved him a smile and said:

"Why do you say that, Warryn. You have no proof of his death. He might be alive and vel." Warryn felt the room they stood in became smaller and smaller. Warryn answered:

"He has been away for 11 years. We have not got any words from him. He must be dead!" Thorren sat down on a chair and looked down into the floor. Then the old man said:

"Go! Go "home" to Westeros. But let me say you this; Winter is coming!" Warryn bore the words like it was the Greystarks. He leaved the room and his father. Out in the city of Braavos. The city was full of life. Warryn headed to the docks. He looked at the great giant of Braavos. In his thoughts the words circled trough his head: WINTER... IS... COMING...


	2. A wolf named Grey

Erwyn Greystark

He sat in his saddle in front of the city Vaes Dothrak. Erwyn smiled. He had lived here in eleven years and became a great horse rider. But he can't see away the truce that his own son soon was greater than him. Thorren "the Sandsnow" the son was called. He had his mothers dothraki look, but had the brown hair of a Greystark. Berriha rode up to him and said:

"Dear Erwyn. Do you think about your past?" Erwyn smiled to the woman he loved and said:

"Actually did I think about our son. He does not know that I have a family in Braavos. Not a wife or kids there, but a father and a brother." Berriha looked into the horizon they saw their son, Thorren. He rode a brown stallion. Both was will and fiercely. Erwyn continued:

"You must know that I called Thorren up after my father. I miss him so much, that when we got a firstborn son I had to call him that." After that had it not come more children. Thorren rode up to his parents and yelled:

"I want to go on an adventure, father!" This had the young lad yelled for many weeks now. Finally said Erwyn:

"You know what, my son. Tomorrow will I ride west. If you're awake then, Thorren. Then maybe you can come whit me. But I also want you to be here whit your mother!" Thorren became silent. His father was right. His mother needed to have someone to see after her. But she had other to see after her so Thorren said:

"Mother don't need that I am here. Uncle Baragh and grandfather Neragh can watch over her." Erwyn smiled and said:

"Okay, my fiercely stallion. You can come, but then you must be awake and ready whit sunset tomorrow!" The boy smiled. Erwyn looked on his love one and said:

"Berriha! Do not go long outside Vaes Dothrak. Baragh have heard rumors from south. Some riders has been killed by a mighty beast. A beast who can spit fire." Berriha smiled and said:

"I will not go outside. I will stay safe in Vaes Dothrak." That was the best. No one can know if khal Pono or Jhago shal become the new khal of the dothraki khalasar left after khal Drogos dead. And if a beast have begun to roam the sky, it will be best to just leave the dothraki sea at once. The sun had begun to set. Erwyn and Berriha rode into Vaes Dothrak. He said:

"The only thing I want is that my family is safe, my love one. I am no dothraki. Not like you and our son." She looked on his face and said:

"Do not say that. You are a great rider in the khalasar, and my father like you very much." Easy for she to say. Neragh had been crippled after an attack from one rider. Baragh had then killed the rider. Baragh was a great fighter and rider. He was more strength then agility. Erwyn dismounted his horse outside their home and said:

"When I was young, father told me a story. I think it is true in someway. The story is about a direwolf. The direwolf have two wolf sons. One of them is named Kar and the other Grey. One day comes enemies to them. It's flayed man. Grey joins the flayed men, but they can't defeat the direwolf. The flayed man is beaten and Grey must leave his pack." Berriha dismounted her horse and said:

"Sounds mystical out. Go on." Erwyn continued:

"For a week ago I had a dream. I dreamt that the flayed man had stabbed the direwolf in his chest. The direwolf is dead and the flayed man is the packs ruler. I also dreamt that Kar and Grey whit a giant and a iron glove will help them." Erwyn knew what this is about. The flayed man is the Boltons. The direwolf is the Starks and Kar is the Karstarks. Erwyn knew this. And winter is coming.

Aswyld "the Squire"

Aswyld stood whit his liege, Warryn Greystark. They stood and looked on the ship Warryn had buy. Aswyld asked:

"My lord! What business do we have in Westeros?" Warryn looked on his ward and said:

"We will take Wolfs Den from the Manderlys, and the North from the Boltons. The direwolf is dead, but a new one will rise." They begun to board the ship it was around 30 men, most of them roars. The servants had already boarded water enough for 3 weeks. Aswyld asked:

"But how do you think we can take it?" Warryn smiled and said:

"I will marry one of the Manderly girls. After the old lord is dead, will I do something that make me available to marry Sansa Stark. Aswyld stood in near of his lord and asked:

"Do you want to kill of the Manderlys?" Warryn looked down into the water and said:

"No. I am no murderer like Ramsay Snow. But when I capture him, I would like to take his life." Aswyld understood. He had heard about Ramsay. Roose Boltons bastard son was a mad monster. Loving the art of torture. In mist of all this a man came onboard. Warryn shouted to him:

"Hello there! This is a private ship." The man had a red robe on his shoulders and after being shouted to he said:

"Oh. I am sorry, my lord, but R'hllor has guided me here. I think you shall to Westeros." Warryn said "Jes" and the red priest said:

"My name is Harrias. R'hllor has guided me to paint my body red, therefor I am called "the Red". Warryn and Aswyld looked on each other and finally Warryn said:

"Can you pay for yourself. I do not take whit me people who can't pay." The red priest took up ten golden coins and handed it over to Warryn. Warryn smiled and accepted:

"Okay. You are in. Be ready for we will sail tomorrow." The red man sat down and answered:

"I am going to stay right here, my lord." Aswyld sneaked his way from Warryn and begun to search the harbor. He was looking after his friends.


	3. Just a Dothraki boy

Erwyn Greystark

It was early on the morning. The moon was still up. Erwyn was saddling his horse. Today he will travel east. Hopeful whiteout Thorren. He rode under the stallion gate of Vaes Dothrak. Here he found his weapons, a arakh he have get from Baragh, and a bow made in Qohor. Erwyn grove up a sword. It was a valyrian steel. It was the Greystark sword. It was named Grey. Erwyn toke all the weapons whit him and begun to rode. He stopped to look back. He saw the lights from the tents. He saw the mountain, Mother of Mountain. He saw the black water of the Womb of the World. This was his home, and now he had to leave it. It was then he heard something in the grass. Before he had to ask who it was rode his son, Thorren, out from the grass. The boy stopped his horse where his father was. Erwyn asked:

"What are you doing here, Thorren?!" The young boy smiled and said:

"You said I can follow you if I was awake when you leaved. And I am awake." Erwyn felt disappointed. He had to take him whit him. Erwyn asked:

"Does your mother knew it?" Thorren smiled and said:

"Of coarse she know. I woke her and said I was going whit you. Of coarse was she not happy that I woke her at the middle of night, but she need to know. If she forgets have I told uncle Baragh about it." Erwyn begun to rode and shouted out:

"But if you want to come whit me must you follow me!" Thorren rode to his father. They rode west. It was not long before the sun warmed them in the back.

After a time they stopped whit a waterhole. The horses begun to be tiered of all the riding. Erwyn and Thorren sat downed in the saddle and the young boy asked:

"Where will we ride next, father?" The sun was shining on them now. Erwyn smiled and toke out a map drawn on a horse skin from his backpack. The man said:

"We are here, my son." Thorren saw his fathers finger pointing on a oval point on the map.

"Here's the waterhole we have got to." Erwyn said: "I have mapped all waterholes in the area." Thorren told around one hundred waterholes. Erwyn continued:

"We shall ride this way." Erwyns finger pointed leftward on the map. The finger stopped on a dot named Qohor. The boy asked his father:

"What's Qohor?" The father explained:

"Qohor is a city. Much greater then Vaes dothrak, whit houses and walls made of stone. A place where nearly every merchant shit gold. But we will not stay there. We will travel here." Erwyns finger pointed on Pentos.

"And so will we travel over sea in here." Erwyn pointed on a lagoon drawn on the map named Braavos. Thorren looked on his father and asked:

"Travel over water? Who, father?" Erwyn smiled to his young boy and said:

"Whit the use of boats, horses of wood who can carry many people and even other horses." The boy did still not understand it. Erwyn suspected that. Thorren was at last just a dothraki boy.

Warryn Greystark

Warryns ship had sailed into wild water now. It was days ago they had sailed from Braavos and under the giant. Days ago Warryn last saw that huge giant and his sword. After the map they where soon in the sea near the fingers in Vale. Warryn had already the day before met a ship sailing for the Vale from Kings Landing. The ship had the banners of house Baelish and it had tried to get away from Warryns ship. The silent was disrupted by the red priest yelling to the crew:

"R'hllor have chosen me to find the savior, Azor Ahai reborn. Soon will the great other send white walkers upon the world. All seas will freeze and kings and peasants will starve!" Aswyld stood at Warryns side and asked:

"What shall we do whit the red priest, my lord?" Warryn looked on Aswyld and answered:

"In the meantime he is our guest. But when we arrive does I hope he will continue his travels." Aswyld looked on the red priest and said:

"He says he is trying to find the savior, Azor Ahai reborn." The wind was blowing in the sails. Warryn asked:

"In what direction are the ship sailing?" A sailor got to the Greystark captain and said:

"We have good wind in the sails and are sailing in north – northwest direction." That's was all Warryn needed to hear. He begun to walk down under board. After a time he heard someone yelling:

"Land west for us!" Warryn Greystark was not late to get up and grab a binocular. It can only be the Paps. The ship was not even in the bite. Warryn yelled to the crew:

"We have to sail to the land. It can happen we have arrived the Vale." The ship begun to sail towards the lands they had seen. This had to be the Paps. It was then ten ships came from the land and a man was yelling:

"Take down your sails! You're under arrest!" Warryn yelled to the biggest ship, where the words had come from:

"Wait! We are friendly travelers. Our goal is White Harbor!" After a time the same voice called:

"Sorry, man. We have orders from lady Lysa Tully. All ships in the Vales water whit out a valeman banner shall be stopped. And isn't that the Stark banner?" Warryn looked on the banners to the ship and yelled back:

"No. It is the Greystark banner, a darkgrey wolf whit red claws on white." Warryn knew this was the end of the tour. He toke down the sails and the ship was dragged by the other ships. Aswyld and Warryn looked on the ships who had captured them. The sails had the signs of house Arryn of the Vale.


	4. The Free City of Qohor

Warryn Greystark

From Warryns personal diary:

"We have traveled from Coldwater to Hearts Home. I can already see in my men. They are tiered. We have been traveling for days soon weeks, and some of me want to travel back to my father and our home in Braavos, but I know this isn't the end. Vel. If I is been pushed out the moon-door it's may be.

We have now camped up in the Vale of Arryn. It is a beautiful place, untouched by the wars and destructions in Westeros. The mountains here are even bigger then the Braavosi and Narvosi hills. I hope we will be freed soon."

Warryn toke down his diary and looked on the mountains. It was evening and the moon was shining down on them. He sat whit guards guarding him and his men. It was Aswyld, his ward and best friend, called "the squire". It was Harrias "the Red" who has shouted to the guards to free him because if they don't they will be killed in flames. That's what Harrias say so. It was one named Darid, a Braavosi captain loyal to house Greystark. He was also 78 years old and had sailed under the darkgrey wolf in over tree generations. The rest of the crew was that Darid called bugs and deserters. They where from young boys to old nearly lifeless skins. A guard yelled:

"Halt! Who is riding in the middle of the night?" A another man came on the back of a horse saying:

"I came from the Eyrie telling that Lysa Arryn have been killed! She has been pushed down the moon-door." The guards was looking on each other before one man said:

"But what whit our captives? It was lady Lysa's order to arrest every ship outside our coast whit out a valeman banner." The man on the horse continued:

"Lysa's spouse, lord Petyr Baelish, have ordered me to bring the captives up to the Eyrie. Lord Petyr can see them tomorrow." The guards answered:

"We will do them ready for the climbing!" The horseman leaved and the guards continued holding guard over the captives. Warryn asked one of the guards:

"I want to know what will happen to us?" A guard smiled to him and said:

"You will have the honor to meet the lord of the Vale, Robert Arryn, and his lord protector, Petyr Baelish. You should be proud. You can either become a dead man on the ground below the moon-door or a living man on where ever your shit is taking you to go." Warryn understood. He wanted to live. It would have been a great loss if he died. Aswyld asked his guardian and friend: Warryn:

"Where does they take us, my lord?" Warryn smiled to his ward and said:

"They are taking us to the Eyrie, a castle on the top of the mountain. It is best you don't are afraid of heights. The Eyrie is one of the highest castles in the world." The young boy became a little shocked by the high Warryn told to him. Before they could speak a word more did the guard come along. The guard yelled:

"All the captives will follow us to the gates of the Moon!" Warryn and Aswyld begun to rise and walk. The gate of the Moon was a castle at the mountain foot guarding the path up to the Eyrie. Everybody said back in Braavos that the Eyrie was a fort impossible to take by the sword. They said that if the Vale had fought against Aegon the Conqueror, it may had a change against the dragons.

Erwyn Greystark

Days had become weeks when Erwyn looked up and saw the walls of the city of Qohor. Erwyn looked on Thorren. The young boy was nearly falling of his horse because of the high walls. The boy asked:

"Why has the people here build the wall that high, Daddy?" Erwyn smiled and gave the young boy a answer:

"To held out people they doesn't like. Maybe we fell into that group." Erwyn and Thorren rode up to the gate. Some guards tock up their halberds and said:

"Halt. What business does you two have here?" Erwyn dismounted his horse and said:

"I and my son here have traveled far and are tired. The only thing we are wanting are food, water and a place to sleep." The guards looked on each other and finally an old grumpy man said:

"Okay. But let your weapon be here, you will have it back when you leave." Erwyn did not trust the guards. He could not let them get a hand on Grey. He opened his mouth and said:

"No. I do not trust strangers enough to hand them my weapon. Come, Thorren, we will sleep outside the walls." The guards was smiling. Greedy smiles. Outside the walls saw Erwyn a camp. He sat atop of his horse and together whit Thorren rode up to the campers. The camp was on a hill. They had seen it before, but they didn't think to come here. When they had rode up to the camp they heard a voice saying:

"Hey there, travelers. What business do you have whit us?" Erwyn looked on the men in the camp and said:

"We want a place to rest before we travels west over. We can pay for the food and water." The men begun to argument over this. While in mist of this a old man walked out of one of the tents and said:

"Do we have guest, my sons." The younger men looked at their father and said:

"They want to rest here, but they have weapon." Erwyn bowed for the old man and said:

"Our arakh and bows are not important. That I really doesn't want to lose is my sword, Grey. It have been in my family for generations." It was then the old man looked up and asked:

"Let me look at your sword, my lord. It seems like it's valyrian steel." Erwyn smiled and answered:

"You're right." He tock out the sword from the sheet to let the old man see it. The old man looked paralyzed. It was the old said:

"You're a Greystark. What's you're name, my lord?" Erwyn tock his sword back to the sheet and answered:

"My name is Erwyn Greystark, youngest son of Thorren "the Old" Greystark. My family drive a business in Braavos." The old man felled down on his knees and said:

"I know you're father. He is a very good friend to me." It was then Erwyn saw who the old man was. He hold around the old and said:

"Now I know who you are. You're uncle Verzel Zalon, my mothers brother." The man smiled and said:

"Erwyn. I have always hoped that you where alive. But who are this little boy you have?" Erwyn helped young Thorren out of his saddle and answered:

"This is my son, Thorren Snow. He's a bastard I have whit a dothraki woman." Verzel seemed impressed. He know that only maidens where married in the dothraki khalasar. When the maid had laid whit someone she could not marry and had probably to become a dosh khaleen. Thorren looked on the old man and said:

"It that my granduncle, father?" Erwyn smiled to his son:

"Yes. I would not think you ever would meet him." But Thorren had. But Erwyn had other things to think about. Winter is coming and soon the dead will walk again.


	5. The Eyrie

Warryn Greystark

The hall of the Eyrie. Warryn looked around the room. Whit it's moon-door facing into oblivion and the old throne to the lords of the Vale. On that throne a weak young lord sat and looked down on Warryn and his companions. On the right side of the young lord stood lord Petyr Baelish, lord of Harrenhal. Not long from him again stood his bastard daughter, Alayne Stone. A beautiful young lass, but maybe as intriguing like her father. The lord of the Eyrie, Robert Arryn spoke out:

"You are convicted to have sailed into forbidden water. Only Vale-lords can have theirs ships in our water!" Warryn saw that the young lord was not fit to be lord. Lord Baelish spoke out:

"You have to know, my lord, that we do not treat outlaws so very human here. So, if you want to survive you have to heard on us." Warryn smiled on the lord of the Vale and his regent. The Greystark took the word:

"I know what I stand here because, but this is not an act of treason. I didn't know that those frail laws existed." Lord Robert smiled and yelled:

"It will be the moon-door then. Hope you're death can bring back mom." Warryn took a step towards them and said:

"My death can not bring back you're mom. I am not the lord of light, R'hllor. But since you doing this I will bring up the first option who comes to mind. I declare to do a trial by combat!" All the lords of the Eyrie was shocked. Warryns companion Aswyld asked:

"My lord. Don't do it." Warryn smiled to his ward an said:

"I have to do it, Aswyld. If I die promise to don't follow." The young lad noded. Warryn returned to Baelish and lord Robert. The young lord cried:

"You have no right to do that. You're not a highborn!" Warryn looked into the eyes of Robert and said:

"I have the right for it. My name is Warryn Greystark, from house Greystark, previous rulers of the Wolf's Den! Northern blood is still strong in my veins!" Lord Baelish smiled and nearly broke out in laughter:

"Okay. I know you are a Greystark, but you're house is not landed. How makes you not highborn." Warryn looked around in the room before he said:

"House Stark is not landed ether, but do you see them as lowborn?" Alysane Stone became interested and asked:

"But house Stark is born high up in power." Warryn looked at her and repelled:

"And where is that power now. It's the Boltons who now is ruling the North. The Starks lies dead on the Twins. Whit them their power." Warryn looked on all the lords in the room and said to them:

"And you know what? I was born in the Greystark Manor in Braavos. My father, Thorren Greystark, is one of Braavos richest merchants. My mother camed from the Zalon family. My great grandfather was one of the Sealords of Braavos!" Lord Baelish raised his hand and said:

"Okay. We will let you do this, but remember! If you loose, you're dead." Warryn knew it would work. After all, he is a highborn. But the trial had to come soon. Because Winter is Coming.

Warryn didn't remember much of what had happened between the meeting and now. He found himself in a little room, readying his weapon. It was not Grey, but it was something after all. He got himself outside. Warryn bore armor of leather and iron whit a grey wolf on his chest. His ward Aswyld greeted him:

"My lord. I have heard that Lyn Corbray has been chosen to be your opponent." Warryn looked at Aswyld face and asked him:

"What are you so feared over, Aswyld. It's just a man like all of us." The young boy and the Greystark lord was heading for the throne room when it camed from the boy:

"Lyn Corbray has a Valyrian Steel sword named Lady Forlorn. It may be not piece of cake this time." Warryn walked into the hall and faced the opponent. Lord Corbray charged. Warryn took up his sword and repelled the attack. Warryn remembers last time he saw a Valyrian steel. It was eleven years ago when Erwyn was granted Grey to fight whit on his scenarios. Now it would be very useful. Warryn attacked back. The valyrian steel sword repell the attack. Like this those it goes until Warryn has forced Lyn on the ground screaming:

"Okay. I yield! Can I get up?" Warryn smiled and said:

"You have lost the fight. Why should you not lose you're life. I will however spare you if I get take you're sword whit me." Every lord in the room was impressed. Lord Baelish saw all of it. The Corbray knight shouted out:

"Just take it. It didn't help me now, so why should it help me later." Warryn smiled and said:

"Thanks. It have been a pleasure fighting you." Warryn should to take his sword back in his sheet, but after some time he takes it out and cut of Lyn's head. The lord are shocked. The Greystark bowed to lord Robert and says:

"I will thank you for us to be you're guest, and I am so sorry for Lyn here." Warryn and his company was now to leave when Lord Petyr Baelish yelled:

"I know you are up to something. But I will let you go. Take you're ship and sail for White Harbor." After Warryn was gone Baelish turned around to Nestor Royce and ordered:

"Sail after them and spy on them. I will now everything." Lord Royce did as what lord Baelish wanted and left the hall.

? ? ?

"I see a grey direwolf planting it's banner in White Harbor and soon all of the North is consumed by it. They may be false, my lord, but watch out."

"And what about lord Wyman Manderly?"

"I don't know. But it seems like he's alive. But what I truly see is flayed mans death. And white walkers at the walls of Winterfell. It would be so cold the walkers could walk over the Bay of Ice and Bear Island will be reachable from the land only."

"The future is harsh."

"Yes indeed."

"But you have to die!"

"What no... no... aghhh..."


	6. Back in Time

Erwyn Greystark

Erwyn and his young son had rested at the Zalon camp. It was a cold morning, colder then any of the mornings who had came before. Verzel and Erwyn sat and looked on the free city of Qohor. It was then Verzel said:

"You know that I am ready to pack the camp and ride to Braavos." Erwyn noded. He knew that. They looked young Thorren riding whit the sons of the old man, Verzel. The old man continued:

"It's a good boy you have, Erwyn. He is agile and brave, kind and fiercely. Truly something who would come from the Greystark family." A fearful toght comed in mind of Erwyn. The old man saw this and asked:

"Did I say something wrong, Erwyn? If yes, then I'm sorry. Not meant to." Erwyn looked up in the skies and answered:

"No, uncle Verzel. It's just that. When I was 11 and Warryn 14 we were send as squires to lord Eddard Stark. After a couple weeks I found Ned's sister, Lyanna, sneaking away from Winterfell. She pleaded to not say anything to Ned or their older brother, Brandon. And after that. All hell broke out in Westeros. Warryn followed Ned down south, while I was in Winterfell. I really though I would mist my only brother. Two years past and Warryn came home whit Eddard. Not as that Warryn I knew. He had become an adult. He told me all about the war and looked down on me. The only thing I could think of is that I could saved thousands of life whit just stopping Lyanna from fleeing." Verzel looked wierdly on Erwyn and asked:

"How?" Erwyn continued his story:

"Lyanna was catched by the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryan. And one thing leaves to another." Verzel looked down into the dirt and said:

"Don't look at you and think you was the cause of hundreds deaths. That war would happened sooner or later." Erwyn knew that Verzel was right. They stood up and the old man asked:

"But what was the meaning whit the story?" Erwyn looked at his son Thorren, riding his stallion. The Greystark man answered:

"I don't wants to let myself do the same fail in the future. I want to save the world from the real enemies and going on adventures." Thorren rode up to his father and dismounted his horse. The young boy asked eagerly:

"When will we ride further?" Erwyn smiled to his son and answered:

"When we are ready, my son. And that's are we soon." The young boy smiled back. Erwyn knew his new family was on the Dothraki Sea, but what about the old one?

Harrias "the Red"

He was finally free from those heathens. Harrias followed the companions of Warryn Greystark. For him this had been a great adventure, but he felt somebody spied on them Harrias came on his horse up to Warryn. Both the horses they had came from the Vale. Harrias spoke out:

"The red god is telling me that somebody is spying on us." Warryn Greystark looked one the red priest and said:

"You probably know that were soon in Hearts Home. There I will get back the ship those valemen stole from us." Harrias continued to look around and in the end she said:

"I heard you had killed a Corbray in a trial by combat." Warryn asked:

"What's so important whit them now?" Harrias the red priest answered:

"Hearts Home is controlled by the Corbrays and when they sees that Lady Forlorn is yours they would not be very friendly." Warryn smiled to what the priest had to say and shouted out:

"Whatever. The Corbrays will not harm when they heards about what happened to their kin." Harrias rode up one a hill. In the rear he could see a castle. It had to be Hearts Home. It was a beautiful sight. Villages and town and farms was everywhere. Harrias though how many of them who could be heathens. But first he have to convert Warryn to the lord of light, cause he would be a key to find Azor Ahai reborn. That's was what the red priest though and it had to be right. And Azor Ahai was king Stannis Baratheon. Harrias returned to the companion. Aswyld had become intrested in the faith and asked:

"So, Harrias. Who is Azor Ahai reborn?" Harrias smiled to him and said:

"The chosen reborn of Azor Ahai is one place in Westeros. I think. On the wall." They entered the gates of Hearts Home. The guards had their eyes on Warryn. And before anybody could do anything, a voice was heard:

"SIeze those men in the name of house Corbray! They have coldblooded killed my brother, Lyn Corbray!" Before somebody could say a word was houndred guards against them, lowering their pikes. A man walked on to them and said:

"My brother may have cheated my sword from me, but I am happy see you have get it back for me." Warryn looked into the eyes of the Corbray lord and said:

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but I will not give the sword to you." The lord, Lyonel Corbray yelled:

"Kill all the elders of them!" Harrias saw all men whit grey hair and wrinkles in the company get stabbed to death. Including loyal Darid. Warryn saw his good old friend lie lifeless on the ground. He begun to speak:

"You're a fool, Lyonel Corbray. I did not coldhanded killed you're brother. I killed him in a trial by combat. If you kills me because of that, all the gods, the old and the news will bring you unlucky events on your way." Lyonel laughted and sat himself up and said:

"I do not believe you. You're just an peasant. Lowborn!" Warryn smiled and said:

"So you say a lowborn has killed you're brother and capture your familys sword. Isn't that embarassing." Mark my name:

"Warryn Greystark of house Greystark! Do you understand!" Lyonel seems to understand. He orders his men to leave Warryn's companion, and at the harbor he buys a new ship. Harrias knew it may be the lord of light favoring them.


	7. The Wolf and the Merman

Thorren "the Old" Greystark

It began to be late. The moon was already high. Soon the streets of Braavos will bed filled whit people, celebrating the yearly feast. Thorren knew the Sealord had been mush less eager to give now then before. Thorren's mother once said that the world was filled whit magic and great mystical beasts. His father had told him about being a pirate. Thorren had never though that being a pirate was a good thing. Thorren's father, called "the Pirate Wolf", once told his children about Fregar Greystark, the only Greystark who have been a Sealord of Braavos. Thorren came back to reality when a servant shouted out:

"My lord! Are you standing here?" Thorren looked around himself. He stood on the roof to the great Manor. The flat roof was perfect a spot for a watchplace. Thorren asked:

"What now, servant. I stood here thinking about the past now." The servant nodded and begun to tell:

"Your son, Erwyn Greystark is alive. He is coming home whit your brother-in-law, Verzel Zalon." Thorren smiled. It was only two moons before that Warryn had traveled to Westeros. The old man asked again:

"When will he be home whit me?" The servant looked down on the floor and said:

"They have to first come to Pentos before sailing into Braavos. It will at least take half a moon before you can see him." Thorren smiled. He looked down into the city. He heard people shouting and lights be tent. Thorren finished his sentences:

"I can only hope he can be here when the fireworks will be released." Thorren walked into his great manor. He got himself to his personal office and begun to read a book named; "The Greystarks of Wolf Den". Thorren read:

"Teorick was the only survival son of the Greystark after his father, uncles and brothers where killed by the Stark." Thorren knew he could not let that happened again. He said:

"Winter may be coming, house Stark. But "Grey will always Remember"." He smiled. Finally had house Greystark their house-words.

Wyman Manderly

The old Manderly lord sat on his seat in his great hall. He was the lord of White Harbor and one of the most powerful of the northern lords. In front of the old man stood a messenger. Old Wyman spoke out:

"Any clues who those Greystarks are, boy?" The young messanger looked down into the floor and replied:

"No, my lord. We don't know either what they want from us." Wyman took his head in his hands and shouted out:

"I am really the only one to have a though on what the Greystark wants. Vel. How long from White Harbor is them?" The boy looked on all the lords in the hall and answered:

"They are a day away. Tomorrow morning I think then they will embark." The old, fat Manderly lord looked down on his banner-men. They all saw him. He saw his son Wylis and though:

"God damn it. Why is everyone in my family dead or fat bastards." Wylis was also fat and had a bald head. The heir to White Harbor asked his dad:

"What should we do whit this troublemaker, my lord." Wyman sat himself back and said:

"What can they do against us. We are the Manderlys. We gave the great flood Mander it's name. And now we are here in the North. Winter is coming and we have to do something." Wyman was glad he had managed to free his son, Wylis, from the Lannisters. It had taken him two moons. In mist of all this Wylis shouted out:

"I met those Greystark, after I was saved, on the sea. Their leader is like Robb. He hold honor high, but he is also unmarried. If we can do a matrilineal marriage between him and one of my daughters we can let him rule." Wyman spitted on the floor and cried out:

"Are you mad. A Greystark ruling White Harbor. He has no claim on this lands." Wylis answered:

"His ancestors ruled this. Should we say we don't have claims in the Reach more longer." The lord lamprey had no words. In the end he says:

"Okay. But I will not let house Manderly share to be traitors if the Greystark will attack the crown." Wyman looked on his son's daughters. Wynafryd was the oldest, brown hair and was pleased whit the Boltons controlling the North. Wylla had blond hair, dyed green, a high voice and wanted the Boltons to lose the North. Who would be the wife of Warryn Greystark?

A night had gone when Wyman looked out his window saw the sails of house Greystark. He spoke for himself:

"The wolf has come home. One fail and his head is down." Wyman got helped out of the bed and on whit his cloaks. Today it will happened.

Warryn Greystark

White Harbor. This is home. For many years ago it was called the Wolf Den. Warryn walked down on the harbor. It where ships all over the place. White Harbor was indeed the greatest harbor in the North. It was here the South met the North. Once Warryn had embarked himself a man came to him and asked:

"Are you Warryn Greystark?" Warryn smiled and nodded. The young man looked on the ship and said:

"Bring your advisors whit you. My lord will speak to you." Warryn turned around facing his ship and shouted out:

"Aswyld! Come and take whit you the most loyal men I have. And take the red priest whit you. He may be useful." The young boy smiled and begun to take together the most loyal of the men, and the priest. Warryn asked the man:

"Who's your lord again." The man smiled and said:

"Lord Wyman Manderly he's named. Called the lord Lamprey." Warryn could only think of an old, fat man. And yes. Wyman was an old, fat man.

They was now in the hall of the Manderlys keep. The lord Lamprey sat and stirred into the eyes of Warryn. Warryn smiled and said:

"So you says that if I marry one of your son's daughters I can become the lord of White Harbor. Why not both. Then I have double the change to make an heir." Wyman became red and hammered into the table. He shouted out:

"Do not become greedy, Wolf. I do this only because I am ashamed over for my family. I and Wylis are fat bastards and Wendel is dead. Only my granddaughters stands and I do not want to marry them to a Frey." The Greystark looked weirdly on Wyman and replied:

"Then it would be easy. Let me look at your girls then I will chose who I marry." Wyman looked at his own men and in the end he said:

"I agree." Warryn smiled. Soon the Wolf Den will be his.


End file.
